Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
by KyoHana
Summary: They had travelled this road for many years: as allies; as fighting partners; as friends... and more. And now, their road is finally at an end.


**_(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television.)_**

* * *

Their lovemaking was passionate, erotic, slow and deliberate. Each savored the pleasure they were giving and being given; both knowing that when this night ended, so too, would they.

Long into the night they continued, until finally, sated and content, Kurama slept. Hiei stayed awake, gazing at his lover's slumbering form. Kurama's crimson mane, tousled from their previous activities, fanned out across his pillow; a few stray strands falling across his face. Hiei reached down, gently brushing those strands back, and Kurama smiled, leaning into the soft caress even in his sleep. A soft, nearly silent sigh, escaped the small youkai's lips as he continued to watch his lover sleep; and suddenly, Hiei found himself wishing that things could be different; that **they** could be different.

Yet, that was all but impossible now. And so he leaned down, pressed his lips to Kurama's forehead, then slid down, and settling himself against the sleeping form, Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kurama awoke to the pale light of dawn to find his lover perched on the windowsill.

"Hiei," he called, sitting up, the silk sheet slipping down to pool in his lap. "Planning to leave without even saying goodbye."

It was not a question, but the small apparition in the window gave a curt nod in reply, not turning to face the fox on the bed.

"Hiei," Kurama called again, "look at me, please."

Small shoulders heaved in a sigh before Hiei turned to face his lover. "I will not stay," he said, softly but adamantly. "And I will not return…ever. You know this, Fox."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I do, Hiei. And though, with every fiber of my being, I want nothing more than to ask you to do just that, I will not."

Crimson eyes widened, but the little fire demon said nothing.

"I cannot keep you, Hiei," the fox in human guise continued. "I know this as well. But I **can** keep the memory of what we had…keep it and treasure it…for Shuichi's lifetime; for Yoko Kurama's; and for all of the rest. Now, come here and kiss me one last time, then say goodbye."

Hiei hesitated but a moment, then hopped down from the windowsill and made his way to the bed. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Kurama's in a kiss that was gentle – chaste, yet deep – saying all the things he wanted to but could not put into words. And Kurama, as always, understood, accepted, and returned it.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity before it was done. When their lips finally parted, Hiei touched his forehead to Kurama's and whispered, "Goodbye, Fox," before he turned and walked back to the window.

With one booted food on the sill and small hands grasping the frame, he turned his head to look on his lover one final time. A gentle smile graced Kurama's soft, kiss-swollen lips. A smile Hiei would carry in his heart for the remainder of his life and beyond.

"Goodbye, Hiei," Kurama replied and watched as Hiei disappeared out the window.

**_Try not to think about what might have been_

_'Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been…_

_…No, we'll never know_

_What might have been_**

**_Owari_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I've written anything. Real Life, once again intruded and the muse went into hibernation mode. In June, I learned that the job I've had for the last 14 years was being eliminated, and then on July 31st, I learned that my brother (who'd been living in Korea) had passed away unexpectedly. As the only next of kin they had for him in the US, the arrangements for his cremation and return fell to me.

On August 16th, my job ended, and then a week later, I picked up my brother's ashes from the Charlotte airport. As he was retired Army, we had a memorial service in Baltimore for him over Veterans' Day weekend, and while this brought us closure from his death, I am still in job search mode... so far with no luck.

Anyway, the song chorus at the end of this story is, "What Might Have Been," by Little Texas. This was also the original title of the story itself, but one day I started thinking of Elton John's "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" and thought it suited the story better.

Hope you enjoy and if you feel so inclined, please leave a review.


End file.
